<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Street Smarts by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655365">Street Smarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Divergent Series - Veronica Roth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chicago Mafia, F/M, It's not a real Mafia I made it up, Mafia AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Tris Prior is a homeless youth struggling to get by on the snowy streets of Chicago and Tobias Eaton is the leader of the Chicago Ton Mafia, despite his young age. When Tris sees something she shouldn’t, Tobias has no choice but to take her to his penthouse to keep her quiet. But both of them get more than they bargained for. Tris is mouthy and doesn’t have any problem telling any of the Ton members off, and Tobias is too used to getting his way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Street Smarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tris’ POV:</p><p>It looked like it was going to be the park for me again. I had hoped a spot would open up at the shelter but, as usual, the crackheads were able to weasel there way in so that all us good God-fearing people had to sleep in the sludge of the Chicago winter. I try not to snap at any passersby as I make my way to the abandoned city park. It’s dark out, but only just, I’m early enough that I’ll be able to stake out a decent spot for myself. I find a quiet corner that seems to have escaped most of today’s snowfall and nestle myself against a tree trunk. A sudden movement catches my attention and I glance towards the fountain in the center of the park. In the middle of the park are two groups of what I assume are men from their size. One group, on the right, is dressed in sleek black suits, while the one on the left is dressed in black hoodies and jeans, hoods up. The stylish group is surrounded by large wooden crates, like the kind they send to museums. I almost relax and go back to trying to sleep but then I see it. The two men in the back of either group are holding guns, not the little kind you usually see around Chicago, but the big military kind. The leaders of either group are talking animatedly while their guards monitor everyone. I don’t know why but I can’t look away.<br/>
The two groups argue for a while but then they seem to come to some sort of agreement and the left group hands over a massive duffel bag and the leader gets some of the bigger guys to carry off the crates. I sigh, again, at least I can go back to sleep now. I adjust myself and turn my head to close my eyes, but instead, I make direct eye contact with the suits leader. He whips his head away and whispers something to one of the guys with a gun, who then disappears. The part of me that is still an animal screams at me to flee, but my toes and ass are practically frozen after sitting on the icy ground for this long. I’m just starting to pry my frozen sweatpants out of the dirt when my head clangs and the whole world goes dark.</p><p>Tobias’ POV:</p><p>	“You have to get rid of her, Four,” Eric says, solemnly.<br/>
“I’m not going to throw her back into the trash, we’re criminals, not monsters!” I snap back.<br/>
He doesn’t respond, he knows his place, but I can tell he disagrees with me. He isn’t wrong to disagree, either, but I won’t stand by and let her be slaughtered. I hate witnesses and more than anything else, I hate pretty witnesses. If she were just a normal hooker or junkie, I’d take care of her no problem, but I can see that under all the city filth is a beautiful young woman. The older man bows his head slightly and exits my office. As he opens the door to leave, the massive gold “4” on the door winks at me. Though I’ve only been the head of the Ton Mafia for one short year, my reputation already precedes me. My boys and my rivals all call me “Four.” I got the name because that’s how many people I took out to get me here to the top, all in less than one week. I rub my already aching brow and lean my elbows onto my desk. Something bangs, loudly, against the door to my right. I jerk up and I groan inwardly as I hear the sharp screeching, of the girl I had David snatch last night. I prepare myself for the inevitable and walk into the room. It’s locked so that I can get in, but no one can get out, so I leave it cracked open slightly.<br/>
The smell is what hits me first, like piss and desperation, then the lamp hits me. The bulb inside shatters and showers my black suit and Italian leather shoes with immeasurable amounts of glass dust. I grind my teeth together and glare at the small blonde in front of me. Her hair is long, though the matting makes it reach barely past her shoulders, and she’s small, barely reaching my shoulders. Her face is pretty, although rather plain, and she’s glowering at me like a she-cat. My instincts kick in and I grab both her wrists in my hands.<br/>
“Do you have any idea who you just attacked with a lamp?” I growl.<br/>
“My kidnapper?” she screams right back.<br/>
I can feel my eyes narrow as I stare into her impossibly large gray-blue eyes.<br/>
“My name, girl, is Tobias Eaton, but you would know me as Four, the leader of the Ton.”<br/>
Her big eyes widen and I feel her try to pull her hands out of my grip, but I’m stronger. I straighten my spine now that I have her under my control.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>